When it Rains
by Assassin in black
Summary: “Alright, I’ve had enough.” Malik snapped, drawing Altair’s gaze back to him, “Either you tell me what is bothering you or I’m going to get it out of you in ways you might or might not enjoy.” Altair/Malik. Post game. SLASH!


When it Rains, it Pours

Warning! This is a SLASH! If you don't like men on top of men then hit the back button! I don't want any flames erupting from my computer later…it suffers enough abuse from me as is stupid computer Last warning, SLASH ALERT!!

XxXxXx

He didn't mind the sound of rain. In fact he rather enjoyed it…at least, as long as he wasn't stuck out in it. But right now Altair could hardly stand the rhythmic patter of rain outside his window. It stood only to emphasize his mood; dark, gloomy and just down right miserable.

Al Mualim's betrayal and subsequent death was ripping him up inside. He had trusted that man, trusted him like he had never trusted anyone ever before. He was the father he had never had. He would have gladly killed himself if the man so asked it of him…well, he would have done it, yes, but not without an argument or two. That's just who he was, something everyone had accepted long ago. He could, and would, do anything asked of him but not without having the last say in things. It usually got him in trouble, but he never cared.

And he had been betrayed. That trust he had at first tentatively, then willingly, given had been taken ripped to pieces and shoved in his face. Even worse, he had been the one to sink his blade in Al Mualim's throat, to end the one he called "master's" life.

Altair sat on his bed, eyes fixed on the rain falling outside his window, his mind running through last week's events over and over again, his emotions waging war with one another, the ripped shreds and splashes of blood they left behind making his soul scream in pain.

XxXxXx

Malik walked slowly down the hall, a hint of a frown on his face. Altair had changed, and for the better, no doubt about that, and consequently had learned to keep his tongue still. However, he was too quiet, too withdrawn, now, and that worried Malik. Altair wasn't overly personable to begin with but he also was not one to keep his opinions to himself. Especially when they concerned him.

Altair had called Malik perceptive sometime ago, and he hadn't been that far off the mark either. Malik had already half guessed what was going on with his old friend. But this time, Malik wasn't going to hesitate in acting. He had done that twice before, once with disastrous results, the next was almost as catastrophic but narrowly avoided. He wasn't about to let this slide by.

Malik reached Altair's door and knocked, not expecting a reply. Sure enough, silence greeted him.

"Not this time, Altair, not this time." Malik growled, pulling out his dagger.

Within seconds he had slipped the fine edge of the dagger between the wall and the door and had wiggled the lock out of the bolt. He paused before opening the door, hoping that he wouldn't be greeted by thrown knife. Taking a deep breath, he went in.

He found Altair sitting on his bed, his back to him, his head turned slightly to give him a mildly curious look, without a hint of annoyance Malik was rather relieved to note, but other than that, he showed no emotion, said nothing.

"You plan on living the rest of your life in here?" Malik asked, shutting the door behind him. He didn't approach the younger assassin, however, respecting his personal space.

Altair gave him one last long look before turning his gaze back to the still falling rain without answering. Malik gave him a few more seconds but it quickly became obvious that Altair wasn't going to entertain this charade.

"Alright, I've had enough." Malik snapped, drawing Altair's gaze back to him, "Either you tell me what the hell is bothering you or I'm going to get it out of you in ways you might or might not enjoy."

Altair cocked an eyebrow but remained silent. Malik could see a slight spark of intrigue in his grey eyes but it quickly faded. At least I got his attention, he thought. Malik opened his mouth to speak but Altair suddenly cut him off.

"Some would say this is an improvement."

"I'm not like the others…not anymore anyway." Malik admitted, "We both changed…however, you're going too far over the other side. I would almost, note I said almost, like the old Altair back. It's much better than the one sitting in front of me."

Altair's eyes narrowed slightly, irritation darkening his features. Malik inwardly rejoiced. Finally, some reaction!

"What do you want Malik?" Altair asked, his voice hardening, "Say what you want or leave."

"There are several things I want, some of which I know you want as well." Malik answered cryptically, "But I'm not leaving. Not until this whole thing is sorted out."

"What whole thing?" Altair asked in exasperation, "Malik, you're not making any sense!"

"Then use the brain I know you have somewhere in your skull." Malik said, deliberately goading the younger assassin, "Think!"

Altair stood suddenly, falling into Malik's trap, "What the hell do you _want_!?" he wailed.

Malik simply smiled, his right hand tapping casually on his belt, waiting.

This infuriated Altair. He had no clue what Malik was trying to do and right now, being left in the dark was something he really wanted to avoid. All it did was dig deeper into his still bleeding wounds. What he didn't realize was that that pain showed in his eyes. At the end of his patience, he went up to Malik, face-to-face.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"You really want to know?" he asked, Altair's deepening scowl all the answer he needed, "Well, before I enlighten you, this isn't the position I had in mind."

Before Altair could respond to that odd statement, Malik had grabbed him and spun him around, pinning him to the wall. Despite missing an arm and being shorter than Altair, Malik had little trouble holding the squirming assassin to the wall. Poor Altair had no clue what was going on or what Malik was about to do to him but there was no doubt in him that, despite what his brain was screaming, his body had no problem being pinned like this. His shattered emotions desperately craved comfort of any kind and he couldn't deny the feelings he had for Malik…he had felt them since he had met the brunette. But he wasn't going to give in that easily…not when the man in question was holding him down and not when he wasn't sure Malik would reciprocate and definitely not when Malik was armed and his only weapon was the attached to the arm Malik was holding in a vice grip.

"Malik…" he groaned, trying to keep his voice steady, "What do you want?"

Malik didn't say anything but leaned in closer to Altair, so close that he could practically see his reflection in Malik's dark eyes. He was close, very close…too close. Altair's shaken mind finally lost the last shred of control he had over his body. Before he realized what he was doing he closed the short distance between them and kissed Malik deeply.

It was a rather harsh kiss, one born of years of yearning and the desperation of comfort of any kind. Just as he started to deepen the kiss, going towards that point of no turning back, Altair's brain caught up with him and he jerked back, horrified at what he had done. He jerked his head to the side and tried to slip out of Malik's grasp, but Malik jammed a knee into his hip. Altair took the hint and stopped trying to struggle, but he didn't look at him, couldn't bring himself to face him.

Malik was taken aback, not by the kiss; he had rather enjoyed that and had been waiting for it, but rather by Altair's reaction. He seemed to be waiting for Malik to do something, more like he was expecting to be beaten to within an inch of his life, and seemed perfectly willing to accept it. Since when did Altair take _anything _without an argument of some kind?

"Altair…look at me." He said, watching as the younger man slowly brought his eyes to meet his, the pain in those grey eyes nearly breaking his heart "Remember what we were taught as novices?" Altair gave him an odd look and shook his head slowly, confused, "Once you start your mission, you can't turn back."

With that he kissed Altair, finishing what he started. Altair hesitated at first but then he relaxed, gladly opening his mouth to allow Malik's tongue in. Their tongues danced the age-old dance, savoring the taste and feel of each other, the allure intoxicating.

Malik felt Altair shaking beneath him, his arousal making itself known. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled Altair away from the wall and toward the bed, marveling at how easily, eagerly even, the younger man went. Ordinarily, moving Altair bodily like this was like trying to move a very stubborn bull that wasn't too keen on moving.

Malik's foot hit the edge and they both practically fell onto it. Malik reluctantly broke the kiss, gasping for air as he rolled over on top of Altair, shrugging off his black robe. Altair, dizzy from lack of air and lust, lay shaking beneath him, panting and groaning.

"Wait, Altair, be patient." Malik murmured, "Too many clothes…"

Altair apparently was still coherent enough to understand that. His hidden blade suddenly snapped out and, with speed neither of them knew he possessed, sent Malik's clothes slithering to the floor in pieces.

"Cheater." Malik said, practically tearing Altair's clothes off, remembering especially to remove the hidden blade.

He finally succeeded in ridding Altair of his clothes and wasted no time running his hand down the well-muscled body, his mouth and tongue exploring every muscled contour, every curve, every line, slowly working his way down. He took delight in finding every sensitive spot, making sure to give those spots more attention, making Altair squirm and whimper with pleasure.

Finally Malik gave the hollow above his left hip one last lick before moving to Altair's throbbing erection. Altair's muscles stiffened and he moaned when he felt Malik's hot breath on his length, completely at Malik's mercy. Just as eager, Malik took him in, his tongue playing the burning hot skin in ways that made Altair's vision go white hot in utter delight. He felt heat build up between his legs, his shaking muscles tightening and his breath quickening in pre-orgasm bliss.

"Malik…" he groaned, fingers clenching the sheet beneath him, his back arching off the bed, "Malik!"

Malik released him and used the opportunity to dive onto Altair's open mouth, his right hand snaking down to stroke Altair's dripping erection. Caught in the throes of his orgasm, Altair's body bucked violently. He buried his face in Malik's neck, teeth sinking into his skin; sweat pouring down his body as if they were out in the rain. Malik didn't even register the pain of the bite, which would leave a nasty bruise in the perfect shape of Altair's teeth. He instead laid assault to Altair's ear, finding another sensitive spot that made him come even harder.

With one last near sob of blinding pleasure, Altair let go. His muscles went lax and he slumped down, lathered in sweat, gasping and shaking. He tried to speak, to say Malik's name, but his lips refused to obey. All that came out was a small moan.

Malik glanced down at Altair, looking into his grey eyes. They were no longer empty, devoid of emotion and spirit. The pain was still there, it would be a long time before that faded, but it was forgotten for the moment. Malik smiled to himself as he lowered himself down next to Altair, pulling a blanket over them when he shivered, and pulled him close, cuddling him like he had been wanting to for years. He could feel Altair's heart rate slow as he calmed down, could feel his gasping breaths steady out and deepen as sleep over came him. Altair murmured something before curling up closer to Malik, falling asleep with his head resting on Malik's chest. Malik sighed in content, smiling as he too fell asleep. Outside the rain still fell, but no longer did it sound quite so miserable.

XxXxXx End XxXxXx

A/N: Whew! Everyone be nice, please, this is my first romance…and my first fic as well at that!

-AIB


End file.
